


Rectangle

by Kaurudim



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Roughness, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaurudim/pseuds/Kaurudim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you dress up a summary of a messy foursome?</p><p>The answer is "you don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rectangle

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL IT'S BEEN 48 HOURS AND HERE I AM WITH MORE P O R N this has many of my guilty pleasure STUFF peppered throughout, have fun.
> 
> The title is mostly from an in-joke; we just called this whole idea the "rectangle orgy." It is really very self-indulgent.

Surrounded by other buildings just like it, the grey building didn’t really stand out to anyone who wasn’t looking for it. It wasn’t as tall as the high-end department store down the street, nor was it as luxurious looking as the hotel at the corner. But the small sign just above eye-level, with its gold embossed English lettering and gothic style, revealed the wealth of those who called this apartment home.

Iori and Riku walked through the revolving doors to find marvel floors and golden siding. Neither had worked particularly hard to disguise themselves, having been told by Ten to simply come in casual wear.

“It’s surprising how much less suspicious it’ll be,” he had smirked the last time they met. “After all, what’s wrong with visiting a friend?”

Riku continued to walk forward aimlessly, mouth agape and eyes sparkling as much as the elevators were.   The messenger bag on his shoulder gently bumped at his hip at every step he took, as if urging him even further into the building. But before he could get much further, Iori grabbed at his wrist and swiftly brought him to the front desk.

An older woman, peaking over wire frame glasses, stared them down.

“I’ve never seen you boys around here.” Her voice had a deep gravel that didn’t quite suit her age or pointed appearance. She stared very pointedly at the bags both boys were carrying.

“We’re here to see…a friend.”Iori offered.

“Well I’d sure hope so. And which friend is that?”

So much for getting away without saying anything.

“Well, that is—“

The elevator rang behind them, the sound reverberating through the empty reception hall. All three turned to the sound. Riku’s sigh of relief didn’t quite match with the strong grip he had on Iori’s forearm, but Iori wasn’t sure he could altogether blame him.

“It’s alright, ma’am. They came to see me.” Gaku walked out of the elevator with a sure step and a winning smile, aimed entirely on the receptionist after sparing a wink at Iori.

“Well, goodness boys, if you had come to see Gaku-kun you should have said so!” The threatening air in her voice was replaced entirely by lilting, almost girlish tones. “Go on, head on up with him! Let me know if you need anything.”

Gaku bowed in thanks at the woman, and gestured towards the elevator. Riku followed with a start, whispering “Yaotome Gaku…” under his breath; Iori also turned to bow to the receptionist and entered the elevator just before the doors closed.

“This is quite the building.” If Riku wasn’t going to attempt conversation, he may as well try.

“Ah, yeah. I told my old man I wanted a place to stay for work so I wouldn’t get in my family’s way, and he got me this place.” Gaku’s laughs had a slight edge of bitterness to them. “Though if he knew what actually happened here he’d probably kill me.”

“I-is Ten-nii…?”

“Upstairs.” His face softened into a warm smile as he looked at Riku’s shivering frame and his near death grip on Iori’s arm. “Hey…Nanase, if this isn’t your thing, you can say so.”

Whether it was what he said or how he said it Gaku didn’t know, but Riku was finally able to look at Gaku directly in the eyes.

“No, it’s fine. I…” He blushed, but didn’t look away.

“Haha, alright then.”

The elevator door opened with a single quit _ping_ , and they stepped into a wide and ornately decorated hallway. Gaku led the way to the very end, and quickly and quietly opened the door to reveal the entryway to his apartment. It was well-furnished, with a couch and loveseat in muted greys and a black coffee table with a clear top being the first things they could spot.

“A corner room…” Iori murmured as he entered, seemingly satisfied.

“And mostly soundproofed.”

“Ten-nii!” Riku unceremoniously dropped his bag at the edge of the coffee table and bounded towards the small hallway Ten had appeared from. “Did you…?”

Ten nodded with a grin, so Riku started bouncing in one spot. They both turned their attention to Iori and Gaku, who had remained in the entryway, with a similar wicked glow in their eyes.

“Riku, grab your bag. Gaku, I’m going to take Riku into the spare room for now. Take…Iori…into the back room.”

Hearing his name come so simply from Ten startled him. He locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments until he broke it with an almost indistinguishable wink. Riku returned to the coffee table to pick up his bag and, with a wink in Iori’s direction, disappeared with Ten down the hall and through a door. Distantly, they could hear a lock.

“They are more similar than I’d like to admit,” he mumbled, very valiantly but very poorly hiding a blush.

“Oy, Izumi. Does Ten usually call you by name like that?”

“No. It’s the first time I’ve heard it.”

Gaku nodded. He double checked the locks on the door and deftly moved behind Iori. He grabbed his shoulders and slowly, carefully, steered Iori towards the very back of the hall.

“We’ve got some things to do,” He crooned directly into Iori’s ear. Iori’s legs grew weaker than he ever anticipated they would, so he relied on Gaku pushing him forward to keep him moving.

The back room was similarly furnished to the rest of the apartment, but the red covers over the dim lights and the off-pink of the soundproofing material combined to give the area a warmth that the apartment otherwise lacked. The covers on the large—King sized?—bed, as well as the pillows and cushions on the chaise longue at the far end, also appeared to be remarkably soft.

“Ten picked those out,” Gaku remarked, moving the door shut but not closing it completely. Then, he added with a sly grin, “They’re liquid-resistant.”

Iori, who had entered the room and walked slowly towards the chaise longue, abruptly dropped his bag at the edge. He turned around, blush even stronger than before, to face Gaku.

“Y-you mentioned we had things to do.”

“Ha, I always wondered who was more forward between you two…guess it’s Nanase.” Gaku walked past Iori to the bedside table and brought up a box that had been hiding in shadows beside it. He quietly handed it to Iori.

At his raised eyebrows, Gaku’s only reply was to nod at the box.

So Iori opened the box. And he came very, very close to dropping the box.

Inside, on top of what Iori definitely recognized as his own school cardigan, was a small pleated skirt and an even smaller note.

_I thought it’d suit you! –Riku_

“Something this cute could not possibly suit me.”

“Oh, so it’d suit Nanase instead?”

“Better Nanase-san or Kujou-san than me.”

“And better you than _me_.” Gaku turned back around to grab another box, similar in size to the one Iori now placed gently on the bed. “I don’t know how the hell he did it, but the brat also managed to grab one in my size.”

He briefly flashed the contents of the box in Iori’s direction. Just as he has said, there was another cardigan and a skirt of similar design. Iori could just make out the note, different only from his own in that he could see where Gaku had gripped at it.

_I wanted to show everyone how cute you could be. Go on, wear it for me. –Ten_

“This could never suit me,” he continued, all but throwing the box on the bed. He lowered his voice, and brought his mouth right next to Iori’s ear. “But _you_ , on the other hand…”

Gaku’s hands landed softly on Iori’s hips. His breath hitched at the contact, but he didn’t pull away. His thumbs traced skin right under his shirt and Iori instinctively stepped closer at the touch. At Gaku’s moan of approval, still next to Iori’s ear, Iori too let out a small sound.

“Try it on, before they get back.” Gaku’s hands moved to the front, and his fingertips danced on Iori’s stomach before finally undoing the buttons on his pants.

Iori’s left hand followed Gaku’s arm up to his shoulder, and then rested right under his ear. He pushed Gaku back just enough so that he could look at his face. His other hand reached out slowly for Gaku’s stomach, and his fingertips pulled slightly at his pants.

“I will, if you will? It’s only fair, after all,” he managed, and smirked slightly at the surprise blossoming on Gaku’s features.

Gaku laughed and pulled back completely, but their fingers each ghosted across the other’s quickly growing bulge. The slight contact only served to stimulate them even more.

“So you have your moments too,” Gaku observed as he picked up his own box. He gestured with it towards Iori’s own box, and both began to change.

They wordlessly turned away from each other, like some kind of unspoken promise to spare each other embarrassment until they were both fully prepared to face it. But the rustling of clothing against skin and the quiet _thump_ of each separate article being dropped on the floor only heightened the excitement.

Finally, finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality not even three minutes, they both turned around.

Iori’s box had been furnished with a pair of thigh-high socks that he was all-too-willing to ignore, but he put them on while thinking very hard about Riku’s reaction. It and the cardigan, which hung on him loosely without his blazer, emphasized his small frame.

What Iori wasn’t prepared for was Gaku in similar attire, however. He towered over him, but his own black thigh-high socks, held up with a garter, made his legs look incredibly long. Iori’s eyes traveled up and down the length of his legs multiple times, trying to quash any urge he had to be subjected to them. But as he traveled up one more time, it finally and properly dawned on him that there was one thing neither of them had been furnished with.

“I guess you’re enjoying the show. Maybe the brat was right after all.” Gaku smirked as he walked towards Iori. He placed one hand on his hip and another on his thigh. He slowly brought the hand on his thigh up and rested right at the edge of Iori’s near-completely erect dick, before moving back around under the skirt to rest right on his hip.

Iori also reached out, very tentatively, and ghosted his fingers across Gaku’s shaft from above his skirt. The small sigh Gaku let out was almost—almost—as good as any sound Riku had ever made for him. “And I could say the same for you.”

Gaku laughed through his nose and gracefully dropped to his knees. “Why don’t we get you warmed up.”

It was all the warning Iori was given before Gaku’s mouth was all he could think about.

Gaku’s head almost disappeared under the skirt, but Iori was too preoccupied with the sounds of Gaku’s hands clawing at his backside and of his mouth and tongue taking in all of Iori to really care. Gaku relinquished Iori’s shaft for only a moment to guide Iori into sitting on the chaise longue before diving in again.

The situation felt too uneven to Iori, however, so he slowly moved his foot and pushed forward and up with a gentle force in the hopes he had hit the right spot.

Gaku’s moan around Iori’s dick and the slight pushback he felt told him he was right. He wriggled his toes and rocked his foot at the ankle, and Gaku gleefully thrusted forward into the sensation. Iori braced himself with his hands while he experimented with the force and angle, eventually falling into a rhythm that elicited moans and grunts with every single push.

“Yaotome-san…louder…”

Gaku responded eagerly, more than Iori ever hoped. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, ready to lose himself in the sounds.

The door opened, and from there an amused voice called out. “I hope you don’t mind an audience.”

Gaku removed himself from Iori, licking his lips and sparing a glance at Iori’s flushed face with a triumphant grin. Iori was no less triumphant, however, and managed a quiet smirk through the haze. They both looked towards the door, and if they weren’t fully erect before then they were now.

Ten and Riku appeared carrying towels, a basket of various items, and a bowl of water, which they placed on a small table at the front of the room. They were both completely naked except for a matching underwear and garterbelt set. There was a small fan of cloth that came out from the garter attached at the hips and back, billowing out behind them as they walked around the bedroom.

After finishing what he needed to do, Riku’s eyes locked on the scene in front of him. Gaku was still on his knees in front of the chaise longue, and Iori’s foot was still on Gaku’s bulge. Iori himself was still sprawled out, legs apart and dick fully erect.

“Iori.”

At that name alone, Iori’s dick visibly twitched. Riku licked his lips and made to step forward, but Ten’s hand snaking around his waist stopped him.

“Be patient,” he whispered, and brought a hand to the elastic of Riku’s underwear.

“Ten-nii, I don’t wanna be pati—aah….” Riku rocked his head forward to rest on Ten’s shoulder.

“I know”, Ten crooned softly into Riku’s ear, using his other hand to brush at his hair. “But you’ll have to deal with me for now. Is that okay?”

Riku nodded slowly, uncertain, and let Ten guide him to the bed. Ten crawled on it first, backwards, and pulled Riku toward him. He then spared a glance towards the chaise longue. Gaku stood, and Iori soon followed. Gaku held out a hand to stop Iori from moving any further, but he hadn’t any intention of going in the first place. He just wanted to get closer, and watch.

“Riku and I are twins,” Ten began, leaning into the crook of Riku’s neck and finally pulling down the band on the underwear. His eyes were focused on Gaku and Iori on the other side of the bed. Riku sighed at the freedom, and leaned his head to brush against Ten’s. “So maybe our interests actually align.”

Ten’s hand gently stroked Riku’s shaft once, twice, before twisting at it roughly while pulling. Riku screamed, his voice warbling with pleasure as he thrust into Ten’s hand. Ten’s eyes shone with glee as he watched Gaku and Iori’s mouths slowly open, and their fingers twitch.

“Ten-nii…again, Ten-nii…!” Riku moaned through his panting. Ten obliged, slowly stroking his hand down and then pulling it up again, twisting in the opposite direction. Riku’s head lowered to find Ten, and Ten’s gaze on Iori and Gaku was finally broken as he was drawn into a kiss.

Iori watched with wide eyes and a quickly beating heart as Riku’s tongue entered Ten’s mouth and they drew closer. He watched as Riku’s hand clawed down Ten’s torso and underneath the light material of the underwear to roughly grab his shaft and pull, just like Ten had done to him. And Iori’s hands quietly began stroking his own dick as Ten broke away from the kiss in a heated moan. He let out a very quiet “Riku…” as he worked himself harder and harder.

Ten pulled Riku on top of him and grabbed both of their dicks with his hand. He slowly began pulling and stroking at them in time with Riku’s moans. Ten’s voice joined Riku’s, and soon they were singing together as they gyrated against each other.

Iori felt a hand at the small of his back push him onto the bed, then another come around and start stroking him. He reached up and back to put a hand on Gaku’s neck and pull him closer as he adjusted to kneeling on his knees.

“Yaotome-san…you don’t need to prepare…” Iori whispered out between moans. “J-just...”

Gaku nodded into Iori’s shoulder and brought a hand to his own dick, wet with precum, and tried to make it as slick as possible. He then brought his hand underneath Iori’s skirt and circled the rim before entering one single finger. He pumped his finger inside Iori, whose moans and called out obscenities added to the cacophony of the room.

And then, Iori felt Gaku’s dick enter inside of him, and he wailed. Even the slight dryness and the pain, something Iori was usually careful to avoid, only amplified the pleasure he had already been feeling. The scream stopped Riku and Ten’s movements and they looked over as Gaku began to thrust powerfully inside Iori, who had brought both of his hands up and behind to hold on to Gaku.

Riku’s eyes traveled down to Iori’s dick, bouncing from under the skirt with every thrust Gaku made, and he began to thrust in time against Ten. Ten moaned at the sudden movement, and stopped Riku.

“Hey. Stand up, like Gaku is.”

Riku pouted at the request, but went along anyway. Ten crawled to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of Riku while fully lowering his underwear.

“Look at him,” he commanded, eyes traveling back to Iori, “and fuck me.”

Riku’s eyes grew wide with amazement and concern. “Ten-nii, is that really…?”

Ten nodded once, slowly. Riku stepped as close to the bed as he could and grabbed Ten’s hips. One hand slid to the front to grab Ten’s shaft and begin stroking, and the other pulled Ten back onto his own dick.

Ten cried out Riku’s name while Riku simply moaned. Gaku stopped thrusting to watch Ten get acclimated, and then made eye contact with Riku. They both slowly began thrusting again, trying to time their movements with each other. And as soon as they had figured out their timing, their eyes shifted slightly downward—Riku to Iori, and Gaku to Ten.

Riku watched Iori’s flushed face, the way his eyes shut so tight so he could focus on the sounds, the way his mouth hung open and his tongue rolled with every moan he let out. He watched the way his dick moved up and down with each thrust, and the timing almost made it seem like he was the one to make Iori move that way.

And Gaku watched Ten’s flitting eyelids and the way his eyes would roll back if something was hit just right, and followed the trail of red on his cheeks to his ears. He heard the small “ah” he let out with each thrust, and the timing almost made it seem like he was the one to make Ten sound like that.

“I’d like to get off like this,” Gaku moaned load enough for all to hear, “But I think we can go a bit longer, don’t ya think?”

Ten laughed in response, but it was all he could do before he was silenced with another thrust.

“W-we practiced…” Riku moaned out from Ten’s shoulder.

Iori could only nod, and hoped a small squeeze from his hand in Gaku’s hair was enough to convince him.

So they kept going, harder and harder and harder until all four of them let out a moan or scream. They all seized up momentarily, but when they were sure they were safe they rolled into the last of the strange sensations.

Riku and Gaku pulled out. Ten and Iori fell forward, barely supporting themselves with their hands and elbows.. Everyone was panting, reeling in the orgasm, but not a single one had ejaculated.

“Good…” Ten moaned, motioning towards the towels. Gaku gestured at Riku to sit on the bed as he fetched a slightly damp towel for everyone. They all quietly, breathlessly, washed themselves down wherever they needed to, and set the towels aside.

Iori took off his cardigan, but didn’t bother with the skirt. Gaku followed suit, sighing in relief as the air hit his sweat-soaked skin.

They all sat on top of the soft bed sheets catching their breath and watching the others quietly, taking in details they may have missed before.

“So Nanase. I heard,” Gaku began with a grin, “That you have a good mouth.”

Riku jumped at the comment, and looked around at everyone. “Well, that’s what Iori says”—cue blush from Iori—“and I told that to Ten-nii onc—ahh, Ten-nii, you talk to him about that stuff!?”

Ten simply shrugged with a self-satisfied smile. “I thought I should.”

Riku pursed his lips, but then after a moment added, “Well, Iori’s mouth is pretty good too.”

They made eye contact. Riku’s face was scarlet, but his eyes were steeled and shining with something…so Iori laughed, finally understanding his intention. He crawled towards Ten as Riku crawled towards Gaku. They both smiled at their new partner, and simultaneously took in their length.

Iori’s hand came underneath to fondle Ten’s balls, and Ten squirmed at the touch. He doubled over Iori, clawing at his back and trying to find enough leverage to thrust into the warmth. Iori didn’t try to stop him, instead happy to let Ten pummel into him as deep as he could. He called out Iori’s name in tones so similar to Riku’s, but somehow loftier, and soon his other free hand started pumping at his shaft in time with Ten’s thrusts.

Riku’s tongue moved in swirls on the underside of Gaku’s shaft as his head bobbed up and down, and Gaku hissed at the sensation. His fingers twisted through Riku’s hair, and after Riku brought a hand up to push his own head down, Gaku started forcing Riku’s head down on him faster and faster. His legs spread out and he leaned back, stuttering out “Nanase--!” between labored breaths and moans. Riku, too, was moaning each time his head was forced down, and he wriggled against the bed sheets in desperation.

And for each of them, they stopped just before they hit the climax. Gaku and Ten looked at each other—Gaku for permission, Ten for confirmation—and they forcefully turned Riku and Iori around to lay on their sides. Riku could see Iori’s dick in front of him, twitching each time he so much as breathed in it; and Iori could see Riku’s, dripping in precum and staining the sheets below.

Gaku picked up one of Riku’s legs, and Ten one of Iori’s. The leaned over their partner, and asked.

Riku nodded, pleading with Gaku.

Iori moaned, asking Ten to hurry.

Ten and Gaku looked at each other one more time, and leaned in for a kiss. Gaku’s tongue licked at Ten’s mouth, which opened freely. And the deeper their kiss went, they deeper their dicks entered Riku and Iori.

And when they were in completely, they wasted no time in moving.

Riku watched Iori’s dick moving in tandem with the thrusts and licked his lips. He leaned forward just enough to bite at the skirt, and through his moans moved it out of the way. He was just able to get his mouth around the tip, tongue darting out to taste more of Iori and moving in circles in time with Gaku’s thrusts.. Iori yelled out Riku’s name at the contact, torn between thrusting closer to his mouth, and thrusting in time with Ten.

So Ten moved Iori closer, and Gaku shifted Riku as well. Iori’s hand reached out to find Riku’s, and their fingers entwined. Iori closed the distance between his mouth and Riku’s dick just as Riku did the same, and even if it was rough or messy or even painful at times, all it did was push them closer and closer to the edge.

Gaku ghosted kisses down Riku’s leg through the stocking, and used a free hand to steady Riku’s torso. He thrusted even harder, faster, deeper into Riku, eliciting moans from around Iori’s dick. Moans of Gaku’s name, of Iori’s name, of Ten’s name.

And Ten rolled his hips with every thrust into Iori, hitting him just right with every single movement. Iori moaned and whimpered around Riku’s dick, barely able to call anyone’s name at all.

Iori and Riku finally came first, ejaculating into each other’s mouths and onto their faces, in high moans and screams. Their muscles tensed up around Ten and Gaku, who leaned into each other for one final open-mouth kissed as they rolled into the spasms and came messily into their partner.

Gaku slowly pulled out of Riku, and Ten out of Iori. A trail of semen followed, urged out as their muscles continued to spasm. Gaku and Ten left them on the bed, panting and clutching at each other, to grab towels and cool water.

As Gaku gentled patted a damp towel on Riku’s face and worked his way down, he leaned in against Riku’s forehead. Riku could see his furrowed brows very clearly from so close. “You okay?”

Riku nodded slowly, quietly, with a smile. “That was…really fun…”

Iori let out a hoarse laugh, and Ten just looked on in surprise before shaking his head.

“Do you think you can move?” Ten helped Iori sit up as he winced in discomfort. “Riku and I set up a bath earlier. You two can go first.”

“Kujou-san, you also—“

But Ten shook his head with a smirk. “Oh no, don’t worry about me. Gaku quite likes it rough, so I’ll be fine soon. And…”

Ten’s eyes traveled down to the ejaculate on the bed sheets.

“You need it way more than we do.”


End file.
